Le Joyeux Noël Severus!
by Ai'Feather
Summary: Severus se réveille en ce matin du 25 décembre. Il voudrait bien que son rêve se réalise... Qui sait c'est Noël tout peut arriver...tout...


_Tout appartient à JK Rowling! Juste une petite histoire tirée de mon imagination débordante... c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire _

Severus Snape se réveilla ce matin de Noël maussade, triste… Il avait encore fait se rêve, encore et toujours le même rêve où lui et Lili était assis devant la cheminée aidant à déballer les cadeaux de leurs enfants… Le rêve commençait toujours de la même manière, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait doucement et sans bouger il entendait des pas feutrer s'avancer vers lui et des bras fin entourer sa taille… Un parfum doux lui parvenait, son parfum… Il fermait les yeux et quand il les rouvrait il se trouvait devant la cheminée Lili à ses côtés et heureux…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir tout doucement, Severus se raidit sur place, des pas feutré s'avancèrent vers lui… Il se retourna son cœur battait la chamade rêvait-il encore ou bien est-ce la réalité ? il ne savait plus trop… Il manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit devant lui Londubat avec une fiole de potion à la main et un Mimbulus Mimbletonia dans l'autre…

-Vous voyez professeur j'ai réussi ma potion vous me devez un autre Mimbulus Mimbletonia… Vous m'aviez promis… J'ai réussi pour ma plante… Regardez comment elle est belle vous ne trouvez pas Hein ? Regardez comment elle réagis lorsque je lui caresse les racine… Là vous voyez elle frémit !

Severus regarda le jeune homme interloqué ! D'un il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que lui disait son élèves et ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre d'aussi bonne heure sur tout en ce 15 décembre… Et surtout pourquoi il s'extasiait devant une plante qui restait de marbre quoi qu'il fasse…

-Sortez immédiatement Londubat et je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre visite inopportune ! répondit froidement le professeur, il avait la maigre consolation des points en moins…

Severus bougonna et s'avança vers sa salle de bain, lorsqu'il poussa la porte une vois suraigu se fit entendre. Serverus devint livide en reconnaissant la personne qui prenait un bain… Une nausée incompréhensible le prit, Trelawney se trouvait nu devant lui en se frottant une jambe suspendue dans les aires, d'une manière tout sauf souple, avec SON savon dans SA baignoire devant SES yeux…

Il se plaqua contre le mur et ferma les yeux espérant à tout prit effacer cette vision d'horreur de sa tête !

-Oh ! Professeur Snape vous êtes déjà là ? dit-elle de sa voix éraillé Severus ne put prononcer aucun mot sans ça il aurait rendu sur place… Vous allez bien ? Severus entendit de l'eau couler caractéristique de quelqu'un qui se lève. S'en fut trop pour lui il sortie précipitamment de la salle de bain et hurla :

-Sortez de ma salle de bain ! Vieille folle ! Ajouta-t-il en murmurant

-Oh bien entendu mais pourriez-vous juste m'apporter ma serviette s'il vous plaît Sevy…

-…

-Snapy ?

-Et puis quoi encore ! Cria-t-il après avoir retrouver la faculté de parler

Quelques minutes passa et il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir il se retourna et vit Trelawney une simple serviette bien trop petite pour elle autour de la taille. Il cru mourir lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher vers lui d'une manière qui se voulait sexy et féline mais qui ne l'était aucunement…

Le sang du professeur de potion ne fit qu'un tour et il éjecta, oui oui éjecta, la « jeune » femme hors de sa chambre, hors de sa vue…

Il reprit ses esprits adossés à la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de désinfecter le lieu du crime… Il finit par se préparer, quand il re-rentra dans sa chambre, il n'y avait plus de lumière C'est quoi encore… pensa-t-il méfiant et énervé.

Soudain il se sentit propulsé sur la chaise de son bureau et ligoté. Il ne pouvait plus bouger :

-Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Qui est-ce ? Vous êtes de qu'elle maison répondez immédiatement !

-Voyons mon grand fou qui ça pourrait être appart moi… ? Dit une voix en sortant de la pénombre

Severus devint encore plus blanc, enfin si c'était possible… McGonagall s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche aguichante, en tenu de «Mère Noël » un sourire coquin aux lèvres… Elle s'approcha du professeur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Touch me! Touch me Now…!

Severus allait tomber dans les pommes d'une minute à l'autre si quelqu'un ne venait pas l'aider… Soudain on frappa à la porte et Albus Dumbledor entra dans la chambre ses yeux resplendissaient de malice…

-Albi ! galpit Minerva en suatnt sur place et frappant des ses mains… tu es venu mais pourquoi tu n'as pas mit ton pantalon en cuir comme prévu ? demanda McGonagall d'une petite voix suivi d'une moue…

Severus s'agita encore plus sur sa chaise, lorsqu'il comprit que le directeur allait se joindre à eux…

-Laissez moi ! Lâchez moi ! Espèce de Vieille folle ! Au secouuuuuuuuurs ! Severus s'agitait de plus en plus sur sa chaise et sa voix montait dans les aigus quand la panique le prenait ! On n'avait jamais vu le professeur dans cet état ! Au secours !

Le professeur ne semblait plus avoir de magie en lui car tout les sort qu'il tentait et qu'il connaissait restait inefficace… Il entendit des coups frapper à la porte mais pourtant celle-ci était ouverte et personne n'était devant !

Toc toc toc Severus se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il était en nage et une forte nausée le prit ! Toc toc toc Les coups reprirent sur la porte :

-Euh… professeur ? C'est…c'est Londubat ! Pour le cour de potion et ...

Le professeur en question se leva brusquement et alla bloquer sa porte de tous les sorts qui connaissait et se plaqua contre la porte :

-Partez Londubat et ne m'approchez plus vous et votre Mimbulus Mimbletonia ! Cria-t-il

"Mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia ? Mais de quoi il parle je voulais juste lui faire parvenir un message de McGonagall…" Il glissa le mot sous la porte et parti…

Severus se précipita vers la salle de bain…vide. Il souffla de soulagement et avec tout le courage que Notre Cher Severus Snape National avait il se recoucha et décida de ne plus approchez les personnes concernés tant qu'il aurait ses horrible visions chocante d'eux, pour sa pauvre âme, dans la tête… ça risquait d'être long…très long...

_Et voilà une petite histoire pour la forme! Qui veux la place de severus?_


End file.
